This invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning and refurbishing interchangeable surgical acoustic members. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotatable member structurally adapted to fit between two adjacent threaded members and having oppositely mounted abrasive film discs for cleaning and refurbishing the opposed faces of coupled members by rotation of the device. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a method for cleaning and refurbishing the opposed contact faces of an adjacent pair of coupling members by providing a pair of oppositely mounted abrasive film disc on a hollow carrier secured by a resilient member to provide adequate abrasive pressure simultaneously against the opposed acoustic surfaces.
Surgical instruments are known to the art which utilize replaceable or interchangeable acoustic members threadedly secured through an acoustic interface to a handpiece to comprise an ultrasonically vibrating member useful in performing surgical procedures of various types. Such devices are unlike the vibrating elements of some dental devices which are brazed and thus have a permanently controlled acoustic interface and are also unlike the threaded joint interface of some industrial ultrasonic devices which are torqued together by skilled mechanics and remain in place for long periods of time. In contrast to those applications of ultrasonic vibrations, replaceable or interchangeable acoustic members in hand-held surgical instruments present the unique problem in that the vibrating members of a surgical ultrasonic device are mixed, matched, replaced, and interchanged after each surgical use. In practice, such an exchange is usually accomplished by non-technical operating room personnel.
Experience with such instruments has taught that the mating surfaces which transmit the acoustic energy from a handpiece to an acoustic member through an acoustic interface must be clean, flat, and smooth in order to achieve a maximum energy transfer with a minimum of mechanical losses, thus to insure consistent performance over the life of the acoustic members. While the acoustic members supplied are always clean, flat and smooth when initially delivered, repetitive use of previously-used acoustic members, which have not been renewed and inspected at the source of manufacture, has sometimes caused a degradation in performance and, in some instances, a fracture or failure of the acoustic member.
A degradation in performance caused by a less than optimum acoustic interface between two coupled members is particularly troublesome because it does not necessarily result in an immediate catastrophic failure of the surgical system. Rather, an imperfect coupling usually causes the reduction in mechanical and surgical efficacy in a first phase, folowed subsequently by a failure of the elements. Clearly, a decreased ability to fragment firm tumor is undesirable since such ultrasonic surgical equipment is often used in cases considered inoperable by other means. Accordingly, it is clear that a failure of the acoustic members is expensive from both the social and business points of view.
In the art, a cleaning strip has been provided with a reusable tip to allow cleaning of the face of a handpiece connecting body. That cleaning strip, made from a 12 micron lapping film, is used to clean the acoustic coupling surface of the connecting body only, rather than both surfaces. The performance of that strip, generally used by an unskilled operator, has not been completely satisfactory in that an improper application of the cleaning strip may sometimes upset the flatness of the coupling surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an overall object of this invention to provide an improved means for cleaning and refurbishing the acoustic coupling surfaces of an ultrasonic surgical member.
It is another overall object of the invention to determine an optimum medium for cleaning and resurfacing the acoustic surfaces without degrading their initial machine smooth flat planes.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an apparatus to mount the abrasive film according to the invention in such a way as to be inexpensive so that the mounting means can be used once and then disposed.
It is still an additional object of this invention to provide such a device for mounting an abrasive for use by unskilled personnel to clean two adjacent mating acoustic surfaces at the same time, without precision holding and fixturing devices.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for refurbishing acoustic surfaces surrounding a male thread as well as a female thread.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a device as a component in a maintenance kit for surgical acoustic members which also contains brushes and swabs to ensure the surgical performance of the members.
These and other objects will become apparent from a detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawings.